


I Won't Let Go

by Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore (NightFall68)



Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Cussing, Dark, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Protective Bruce Wayne, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Self-Harm, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFall68/pseuds/Harry%20Albus%20Potter%20Dumbledore
Summary: "Wayne residence," an alert voice answered. "Alfred?" His voice sounded strange to him, small and timid. "Alfred…it's me, Dick!" He heard a startling gasp on the other line. "Master Dick, is that really you? Are you okay? Where are you? Master Bruce has been out of his mind worried about you. You have been gone for over three weeks now!" Dark, but Hurt/Comfort fic.





	I Won't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello, my dear readers. Some of you might recognized this story of mine because I'd posted it on this site and Fanfiction in the past. I regrettably took it down because life was getting in my way at the time and I felt the pressure to update constantly. I hated leaving you all in the dark, waiting for a new chapter, but at the time, I was in college. But now I'm out of college and have (unfortunately) become a working girl. But enough about me.
> 
> Note/Warning: As much as I would like to give you a new chapter on a weekly basis, I can't successfully manage that schedule. I can't tell you when I will update, but I can tell you that there will be some waiting involved between updates. Sorry, but I have to have a job to support myself. I don't have the whole story worked out so I can't list all the warnings that might be read in this tale, but I can list that this story will be dark, violent, possibly graphic, torture, abusive (physical and sexual among others) possibly cussing, self-harm, and who knows what else. Please don't read this story if any of this makes you uncomfortable. And no flames either as they will burn up in my spam folder. Adam West is Batman and Burt Ward is Robin.
> 
> Dedication: This story is dedicated to the wonderful and talented Doll Girl, who wrote a similar story called, "Robin's Flight." Thank you for the inspiration and I hope my story will turn out as fantastic as yours.
> 
> Disclaimed: I don't own anything involving the Batman 66 tv show. Though, I do own a copy of all of the episodes.

**Chapter One**

**The Escape**

**Wednesday, February 2, 1966 2:42 AM**

**Plasterville, 52.2 miles south of Gotham City**

On an icy, winter night in a city almost as large as Gotham, laid a small figure. The creature was curled up in a loose ball behind some old, stack up crates and piles of trash in an alley. Acquiring a closer glimpse at the individual, it's was obvious that whoever he or she was (as it was difficult to identify the gender at this time) that the being was freezing by the shaking and shivering that traveled the length of its form.

It was no surprise that he or she was bitter cold as the person (who was semi-unconscious) desperately tried to huddle up in a tighter ball to keep warm, whimpering softly in pain from the action. Currently, it was the dead of night and towards the tail-ends of winter; but despite the season almost being over, the temperature was barely above freezing. Furthermore, despite the make-shift wall surrounding the small body, it didn't fully prevent the strong gust of wintry air to bite into his tattered, dirty clothes and lacerated skin. The ripped and grime covered garments, a brightly-colored uniform of some kind, was awfully unsuitable for its environment and weather. Indeed, the holes and tears seen throughout the strange attired was not doing its job to starved off the chilly air and sickness the person would undoubtedly receive soon.

The creature did happen to have a small, light green blanket covering its frame. But the material wasn't succeeding in aiding him or her the badly needed warmth because of how horribly frayed and ragged the thing was. In fact, the fabric was so useless that it was easy to notice through the shredded blanket that the person was unattractively scrawny and injured.

When another strong blast of arctic air made it's way quickly towards the physique, the individual shook violently, grasped the worthless cloth that shouldn't be called a blanket, and slowly rolled over. Due to the movement, the creature's grimaced face finally came into view and the gender was at last known, turning out to be a boy around his mid-teens. In addition to the now recognized gender of the figure came the registering fact that the sight of the kid's features was as horrible as the fabrics covering the body.

The countenance, while handsome and masculine, was heavily bruised and discolored. In particular, the teenager had a red and swollen left eye that wouldn't close completely while the other one was surrounded with a deep black color. Teeth marks were indented deeply into the flesh of his bottom lip, which was also split as well. There were trails of dried and crusted blood on his chin, possibly coming from his lip as the result of the cut or biting down too hard. But that wasn't the only area seen with the crimson fluid; there was some caked on under and around his nose, on both cheeks and forehead. A result of a bloody proboscis, and several large gashes and cuts that adored various parts of his visage. In addition to those were some very colorful bruises that managed to partly hide the discomfort the boy was experiencing.

His mug was unclean and all the lacerations were in various stages of infections due to the bacteria that had slipped in. Lastly, his sable hair was disheveled and stringy, covered in filth and matted with blood, sweat, and grease from lack of bathing.

Obviously from the boy's appearance and odor, he hasn't had a bath in a very long time and had been in some kind of hell for a few weeks now. Whoever he had been with previously hasn't treated him right and chose instead to neglect and abandon him. But despite all of this, the kid was relatively in one piece with some injuries and filth covering his form. Even with the dirt and grime on his outfit, the particles couldn't completely hide the black circle behind the bold yellow, letter block 'R' in the center on the upper, left chest area.

Another gust of wind swept over the sidekick, causing his physique to quiver like a vibrating toy. Due to the unwanted movement the icy-cold air caused, it achingly jarred the teen's bones and joints, hitting several painful bruises, and igniting a gradual throbbing pain in various parts of his frame. In turn, the hurting sensation and frigid air forced the hero into full consciousness, bring an aching soreness that slowly turned into a sharp, unbearable torture when it greeted him as he sluggishly woke up from his unrestful sleep.

* * *

**Robin/Dick's Point of View**

**Alley 2:47 A.M**

A quiet groan of agony escaped between his lips as Robin's eyes began to flutter a few times before gradually opening them. But as soon as the adolescent opened his eyes, he had to close them to block out the blinding (in his opinion) light of the moon that was shining above him. To the Boy Wonder, it felt like the beam was stabbing him multiple times in the eyes with a sharp knife, and the piercing pain he was feeling coupled with the brightness of the moon threatened to unload what little water and food he had in his stomach.

The youngster kept his eyes shut for a few minutes, hoping that once he opened them they would quickly adjusted to the bright illumination and dark night, while avoiding the unpleasant sensation of having his eyeball speared out of his head. While Robin waited, he listened to the sound of his breathing, which was short and wheezing; an awful sound to his frozen ears. Furthermore, the task of trying to breathe or even to regulate it to a normal rhythm, turned out to be a struggle because of the painful sensation coursing through his body.

Trembling, the teenager pulled the light green material that barely covered half of his small built, closer to him; the temperature of the wind dropping down a few more degrees. He also tried to figure out his current surroundings and how he ended up laying on a cold, unforgivable ground as small rocks dug smartingly through his clothing and into his flesh. The Boy Wonder shifted his form a little, hoping to dislodge the oddly-shaped stones from his back. Immediately, he had to bite down on his wounded lip so he wouldn't scream out from the sheer agony that rushed through his lower half as his eyes snapped opened in shock.

 _It's hurts,_ Robin thought, allowing himself to cry out in his head. Honestly, he didn't know why he had to keep quiet right now, but his instincts told him that it was very important that he do so. The teen's instincts had never let him down in the past and he didn't think they would start now, so he obeyed and kept the whimpering to a low volume.  _Holy moly, does it hurt! Why does it feel like I'm on fire here!_

It was true…every part of the crimefighter felt like he was engulfed in flames as they licked their way along his flesh, leaving a burning trail in their destructive wake. Everything hurts. Both internal and external. From the tip of Robin's toes to the top of his head. But the areas that felt like they were the most heavily ablaze was his bottom and privates.

 _But why is that?_ He wondered as he stared down at himself, disoriented and confused. The Boy Wonder experienced a jolt of shock when he discovered the front of his red vest was ripped to shreds and wide open like his dark green t-shirt. Also, his dark green trunks and flesh-colored tights were wrapped tightly below his knees, streaks of crimson blood on the majority of the cloths. Suddenly, like a hard slap to the face, the horrific memories slammed into him like a charging opponent as the adversary crashed into him.

* * *

**Memories**

_Joker, knocking Batman unconscious after a fight with the clown and his minions, capturing and kidnapping me, knocking_ me  _out by spaying a light mist of chloroform from a slim can. Waking up in the villain's hideout, stupidly thinking I was still in Gotham City, being chain like a dog to the wall, the many conversations I exchanged with the crazy clown, the laughs and taunts._

 _Multiple times it was drilled into my head that the Cape Crusader, my mentor and father, wasn't come for me, being reminded daily when the evil clown would mention the new day on the calendar. The excruciating torture, Joker pressing his painted red mouth against mine, gripping my back tightly in his gloved-covered hands, being held down by his cronies as bare palms slowly traveled up my vest, tearing it and my shirt opening at the collar. Burning pain erupting down below and in my head as I was roughly shoved towards the floor, the chilly, hard concrete biting into my flesh. Trying to struggle out of their clutches, the sharp punches and kicks slamming forcefully into my frame, scratching and screaming. Oh, God! Being r-raped several times a day by the Crown Prince of Crime, his four accomplices, and_ her.

_Wishing fervently for the tormenting agony to end, wanting to die just for the hellish nightmare to be over, the pictures and videos they took during those 'sessions.' Ripping off my mask...finding out my true identity, threatening me by announcing all to the world who was the person behind the Boy Wonder's mask if I didn't cooperate and obeyed his orders._

**End of Memories**

* * *

_They raped me,_ Robin who was now Dick mused, appalled and repulsive as he glanced at his ankles, still bound tightly in handcuffs and chains. The thought suddenly popped into his head, but the crimefighter knew it was absolutely true. Dick didn't need the lack of clothing on him as proof of the heinous crime, the burning soreness and crimson fluid he felt in his rear and around his privates was evidence enough. Also, the hero was missing his mask, making the discovery when he couldn't see the black fabric, which was usually placed over his features. In fact, he even confirmed it by reaching up with his right hand and touching the area around his eyes; nothing but bare skin.

 _But then,_ the sidekick wondered, still baffle and dazed, but quickly becoming clear-headed and alert as he observed his surroundings,  _why am I out here? Where am I? Did I escaped or did Joker and his followers abandoned me?_   _Are they aware that I'm missing yet? Are they searching for me if I did, in fact, escape?_

As Dick once again looked down at his feet, more of his memories came flying back to him, and his crystal blue eyes widen in recollection on his maskless face. He remembered now.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Two of the crazy clown's accomplices had just finished one of their 'special sessions' with him and were pulling up their underwear and pants, straighten out their outfits, and fixing their messy hair in an attempt to appear more presentable. They didn't worry about the Boy Wonder, who was no longer a boy now, escaping as he laid unmoving on the concrete floor. The teenager had made a few attempts for freedom in the past, but none of them were successful, which was obvious since he was still in their evil clutches. Joker would have 'punished' him longer and harder in their 'sessions' whenever he would make a bid for freedom._

_Now whenever it was time to 'play' or be 'punished' since that is usually when their sessions would begin, Robin would just take the abuse, too weary and weak now to put up much of a fight against his kidnappers. In the past when the abuse was just starting, the teen would try his hardest to fight his way out, struggling in his tight bonds and their grips, kicking and clawing like a wild animal at any one who got too close to him. Rocking and twisting his figure in rapid motions to get their slimy, hot hands off of him._

_But the adolescent's 'reward' for fighting against them were several, hard punches and pointed kicks to his already injured physique, and a promise for a longer session that stopped him. When their prisoner was back under their control, two men restrained the bright-colored bird by pinning down his legs, allowing their boss to cuff his ankles together._

_Robin also didn't 'sing out' or say anything during the abuse. Instead, he would zone out and go to his happy place, remembering good memories he has had in the past with Bruce, Aunt Harriet, and Alfred. After an hour or so, he would come back to his dark reality and find himself once again chained tightly to the wall, hands cuff high above his head._

_But the aftermath of this session was a little different. Like previous times, the crimefighter escaped from what was happening in the present and heading to his safe place. However, instead of coming back to the present after the atrocious deed was done, Dick unfortunately (or fortunately, depends on your view on upcoming events) returned to life just as the man behind him emptied his load inside of him; the woman in front of him soon following her colleague a minute later. Disgusted by what the pair had done to him as well as ashamed that he was allowing these terrible acts to continue, (he was a hero, after all. This shouldn't have been happening to him, of all things) Dick started the process of leaving the outside world for his safe haven. What made him stop and come back to the real world was a call from a man with dirty, chestnut hair standing by the doorframe, informing his associates that the boss wanted to speak with all of them, and to hurry it up because the guy was getting impatient waiting for their playtime to be over._

_So to save time and not make the Crown Prince of Crime even madder than he already was, the greasy, blond-haired man, who joined in the fun with the unattractive, red-haired woman, only bound the bird loosely to a gray pipe slightly above waist level before the trio left the room._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

After that, the memories were fuzzy in some parts. Dick recalled successfully slipping out of the metal handcuffs and having the idea to try escaping once more, figuring that this might be his only chance to do so. Because sooner or later, the villain and his pals would eventually kill him so they wouldn't have a witness testifying to the wicked crimes they had committing.

The next part was where the memories began to get fuzzy. The sidekick didn't have the recollection of escaping. He only remembered feeling a great deal of excruciating pain throughout his body that threatened to force him into an unconscious state, while trying to fight the battle of not losing the contents in his sore abdomen. Also, Dick recalled thinking that he had to hurry and get somewhere safe – despite his ankles still being cuffed and chained together – and hide; hoping that the criminals wouldn't find him and bring him back to that hellhole. He didn't know how he did it or how long it took, but the teenager somehow managed to get outside the clown's hideout and hide in a small gap in the alley. Furthermore, there was some garbage and old crates blocking the teen's sight in front of him and a dirty, stone wall beside him. Just before Dick passed out from the sheer agony he was experiencing, he heard shouts of alarm and obscenities being thrown into the air nearby before several pounding footsteps ran into the alley, racing passed his hiding spot into the street ahead. The last thing the hero remembered before his eyes close for an uncertain amount of hours, he desperately wished in his head that they wouldn't find him while holding him breath until he couldn't hear them anymore.

Then Dick's unforgettable blue eyes shut for good.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please give me your thoughts, opinions, or even some helpful feedback on this chapter. I will take anything helpful into consideration in order to improve my writing and myself as a writer. This chapter is unbeta right now.


End file.
